


Big Dick Energy

by Saffron89, WheresMyWings



Series: Graphic Tees [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dirty T-Shirts, Inappropriate Humor, Inappropriate TShirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffron89/pseuds/Saffron89, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWings/pseuds/WheresMyWings
Summary: In which Darcy Lewis says no words and still manages to shut up Tony Stark.





	Big Dick Energy

Tony had done it again; okay, so he'd done it for about the billionth time, but who was counting. Certainly not resident Science Wrangler Darcy Ann Lewis. Never her. Nope. She most definitely _**did not**_ have an excel spreadsheet detailing each and every time Tony had inserted himself into her lab and caused a ruckus, destroyed or otherwise maimed a piece of delicate equipment, or driven Bruce past the point where mediation and chamomile were even remotely useful. 

And because she ** _most definitely did not_** have this spreadsheet, she was most definitely **not** wearing a very clear warning in the lab today. 

Administrative work gave Darcy the luxury of exercising her rather impressive shoe collection, and today's selection had been chosen with absolute due care. 6 inch black stiletto pumps with leopard accent around the generous platform, and a rather dangerous looking metal toe, coupled with the gorgeous trademark red sole, a true splurge. Darcy leaned back in her chair, legs crossed, awaiting the inevitable arrival of her "boss". 

She narrowed her eyes as Tony sauntered in behind a very pissed off Jane Foster, who abruptly shut up, cracked a wicked grin, and walked back out of the office. 

"He's your problem." Darcy could have sworn she heard Jane snort as the brunette wandered back into her lab, and cracked a feral grin in response.

"Oh don't you just look about as threatening as a kitten. Nice touch with the legs there Sharon Stone...wait, what the fuck?"

Darcy hadn't had to say one word; her annoyance was broadcast loud and clear across her chest. 

**"I wear heels bigger than your dick."**

She followed Tony's eyes, and promptly kicked her Christian Louboutin heels gracefully on to the desk, legs remaining crossed at the ankle.

"Yea, okay short stack. I'll fuck off, but really, **RUDE.** "

She hadn't even had to say a damn word, she did however burst into a truly wicked cackle as Tony turned on his heel and stalked from her office.

"Damn, it's good to be Queen."

**Author's Note:**

> The gloriously vicious shoes...which I would roll an old lady for:  
> http://www.vom-marienhof.de/christian-louboutin-maggie-140mm-schuhe-leopard-christian-louboutin-g%C3%BCnstigchristian-louboutin-biancakaufen-und-verkaufen-p-221.html


End file.
